Prudence Halliwell
Prudence "Prue" Halliwell was the oldest Charmed One, and had always been regarded as the bravest and most powerful of the four sisters, to the extent that she was granted the nicknames "Super Witch" and "Wicca Wonder". Her Wiccan powers were focused on mind and movement: the ability to move objects with her mind, and the ability to project herself in an astral form. Besides this, Prue possessed the basic powers of a witch: the ability to cast spells, brew potions and scry for lost objects or people. She could also access The Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones. Prue worked as a successful photo-journalist at 415 Magazine, a career she wanted to pursue since her youth, but had given up until being introduced to the world of magic made her realize that her dreams were worth fighting for. Despite her formidable powers and sharp intellect, Prue was tragically murdered on May 17th, 2001, in her own home by the Source of All Evil's personal assassin, Shax, which temporarily severed The Power of Three altogether. History Early Life Prue was born on October 28th, 1970, to the Warren witch Patty Halliwell and the mortal Victor Bennett. She started out as a happy, naive, and witty child who often argued with her younger sister, Piper, over toys or the usage of their magic. Despite her young age, Prue had perfect control over her birth power of Telekinesis, which allowed her to move objects using only the power of her mind. On March 24th, 1975, she was visited by a future version of herself, alongside a future version of her younger sister Piper, and a future version of her unborn sister, Phoebe Halliwell. After Phoebe was born, their grandmother, Penny, bound their powers in order to prevent the warlock Nicholas from killing them and possessing their powers after he was given immunity from them by Patty against her will. Penny also erased her and Piper's memory of even being witches and having powers. Destiny as a Charmed One Unlike her younger sisters, Prue had relatively mixed emotions to being a witch and a Charmed One. She first learned of their legacy from Phoebe and, despite her initial skepticism, was forced to accept it as truth when she unintentionally used telematerialization to fill her cup of coffee with cream. While Prue was reluctant to the idea of being a witch, and a most powerful one at that, she learned to embrace it, especially after Phoebe forced her to acknowledge her suppressed anger at Roger and their father, which also led the sisters to realize the trigger to her primary power of telekinesis: the emotion of anger. Despite her attempts to keep a life outside of magic, Prue's witchcraft responsibilities frequently ruin her efforts, especially when it came to her relationship with Andy; her high school flame who works on the supernatural phenomenon cases at the San Francisco Police Department. Although they were genuinely in love with each other, the relationship ended when she realized his true feelings about her being a witch. Andy later also sacrificed himself to ensure that Prue and her sisters could carry on doing the good work that they were destined to do. His death was such a crushing emotional blow to Prue that she had even contemplated giving up her magic to a demon, but Piper and Phoebe managed to help her move on from his death, convincing her that he had died a hero's death and that it was not her fault that he was gone forever. However, Andy's death still had a considerable impact on Prue for the rest of her life, given that she did not have any serious relationships after him, and she herself had once confessed that she had not felt true love since he died. Over the next two years, she learns to thoroughly embrace her destiny as a Charmed One, and overall became the strongest, bravest, and most dedicated out of the four sisters (even later when compared to Paige, who initially felt that her oldest half-sister's memory was a constant competitor). However, her own fight to protect the Greater Good and her family gets her killed. Notes and Trivia * Prue is the only one out of the four sisters that didn't have brown eyes, having green eyes instead. This trait would be inherited only by her nephew, Chris Halliwell. * For almost 20 years, Prue could never say I love you as they were the last words she spoke to her mother before she was killed. * Since her death, Prue has been mentioned in every season. * Prue promised Piper before her wedding that she would stop anybody that tried to ruin the ceremony. Ironically, it was Prue (in her astral form),'' who ruined Piper's wedding. * Prue died when she pushed Dr. Griffiths out of the way, if she had moved him telekinetically or had not bothered with him at all, she would more than likely have survived the attack. * Prue broke her ankle at the age of 7. * Her past life is P. Bowen. * Phoebe taught Prue how to French kiss. * Piper gave Prue the chicken pox as a child. * Prue has a fondness for Twizzlers. * According to one of her ex-boyfriends, Jack Sheridan, she uses the ''Must de Cartier perfume. * She can't stand when people talk at the previews. * She argues to win. * Prue picks her cuticles when she's nervous. * Piper and Prue went to Duran Duran together and Prue stretched her leg warmers so gave them to Phoebe. * Prue was a cheerleader and class president in high school. * Prue's astrological sign is Scorpio. Her ancestor, Melinda Warren, was also a Scorpio, having been born on October 31, 1670. * Both Prue and her mom were killed by elemental demons; Prue by Shax, a demon who uses wind and her mother by the Water Demon, which kills using water. Category:Fated Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Beings Category:Witch Category:Deceased Characters Category:Spirits Category:Characters